Mon Journal
by Phebe83a
Summary: Je viens de finir d'écrire dans mon journal, pour vous mes enfants. Voici mon histoire et la votre. Athéna. La suite de l'épistolière, le voile se lève enfin voici toutes les réponses.


Voici la suite de l'Epistolière, l'histoire d'Athéna.

Rating : sage mais un peu violent

Les personnages St Seiya sont à kurumada et oui, mais mon vampire est à moi. Et oui na ! Et mon Athéna aussi.

Mon journal

Je suis Athéna, déesse immortelle et fille de zeus. Je suppose que comme toute les histoires, celle-ci mériterait un « il était une fois ». Mais je n'en ai pas envie, envie pourquoi faire, c'est mon histoire. Aujourd'hui je suis lasse de cette existence, je veux une fois pour toute y mettre bon ordre.

Comme tous le savent, je suis née d'une migraine de mon divin père efficacement soignée par un coup de hache de Héphaïstos. Déesse de la sagesse moi, bof, de l'artisanat et de la guerre. Mon existence paisible au sein de l'olympe était rythmée par les petites histoires regroupées sous le nom de mythologie. En bref les petites disputes de familles. Rien de passionnant, l'immortalité, c'est à périr d'ennui. Je meublais mon éternité comme je le pouvais, intervenant dans la vie des mortels, veillant sur ma ville et m'accrochant avec ma divine famille. Mon dernier passe temps, mon domaine et mes amants mortels qui l'habitent. Une éternité rythmée par les petites guerres divines et les combats contre des rivaux. Enfin, jusqu'à cette époque.

Un mouvement est né là bas vers la Palestine, peu de choses à vrai dire, une nouvelle foi qui semblait inoffensive, de leur premier pas aux persécutions, il semblait bien insignifiant. Mais l'arbre nous a caché la forêt. C'est à ce moment que s'est joué notre existence, et pourtant, nous ne nous en sommes aperçus que bien plus tard. Si on nous avait dit que le christianisme nous surpasserait, nous aurions bien ri de ces fidèles tous de même croyance qui se déchireraient sans cesse. Nous les avons ignorés et laissés se quereller. Erreur…

Notre première grosse défaite 313, quand Constantin mit fin aux persécutions. Au fond, c'était pas si grave, enfin cela le semblait, mais avec les ans et Rome déchirée entre les cultes, c'était sans compter le besoin de maintenir l'ordre. À partir de cette date, notre déchéance s'est faite plus rapide, partout fleurissait des édifices à la nouvelle foi. Et le coup de grâce en 391 de Théodose. Voila pour la chronologie du coté mortel.

Chez les dieux, un autre mouvement se précisait. Nous allions devenir inutile et Père s'en souciait, s'adapter pour ne pas disparaître. Alors Prométhée sortit une carte de sa manche, un traité de non agression, plus ou moins. De-ci, de-là, des escarmouches des deux clans divins se faisaient sur Terre. Avec regret, mais pensant sauver les siens, Zeus signa le traité ainsi que tous. Un chiffon qui nous faisait renoncer à notre immortalité, à l'Olympe, mais nous offrait des réincarnations aléatoires dans les siècles à venir et la chance de nous réincarner en sachant qui nous sommes, en gardant une partie de nos pouvoirs.

Heureusement, Père avait des doutes sur le nouveau dieu, et ses frères aussi. Ils m'aidèrent à quitter en catimini la montagne sacrée et je disparus parmi les mortels. Hermès fit un faux, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons mais je n'ai jamais signé le traité. Quand je suis arrivée sur Terre j'ai voulu me fondre aux habitants, seulement le temps s'y écoule différemment et je restais une éternelle jeune femme. Avant de quitter les miens, j'avais planifié nos réincarnations jusqu'à cette époque où nous serions enfin tous présents en même temps.

Je passais ainsi plusieurs siècles me cachant parmi les païens, ceux des anciens cultes. Je sillonnais les campagnes en marge du monde, m'installant parmi les peuples attachés aux anciennes croyances, les amazones, les celtes et quelques autres. Souvent prêtresse, parfois sorcière, je passais de communauté en communauté. J'étais une élue, une initiée, une prêtresse déesse, je pouvais que bien connaître le domaine.

Quand un membre de ma famille revenait, je passais voir. C'est comme ça que j'ai souvent navigué avec Poséidon. Combien de fois avons-nous été pirates, nous avons parcouru les océans ensemble. Le plaisir des embruns, du rhum et des abordages. J'ai toujours été très proche de lui. Sinon, je passais souvent les années seule, voyageuse de grand chemin, aujourd'hui ici et demain, va savoir où. J'évitais soigneusement tous les lieux qui m'avaient été familier durant ma vie, j'étais en fuite, quant à mon domaine de temps à autre je laissais un bébé, une fille. Je n'intervenais plus, je ne devais plus m'approcher du domaine, mais j'avais un doute. Je me souvenais d'un regard, un regard qui semblait dire je sais, je me doute. Alors je me faisais discrète.

Pendant mes pérégrinations, j'ai parfois croisé d'anciens dieux ou des entités oubliés. Un instant, j'ai écouté le message de ces anciens, ombres à peine visibles, ressembler à ça, j'en ai froid dans le dos. J'ai croisé aussi d'autres parias, mais aucun n'avait vraiment d'intérêt. La nouvelle foi se répandait vite toujours plus loin, et j'avais du mal à éviter ces fidèles. Heureusement, ils ne me prêtaient guère attention.

C'est vers cette époque que je croisais un nobliau vers l'actuelle Roumanie. Il avait fait de son fief un domaine catholique, bataillant fermement pour répandre la bonne parole. Je me trouvais entre la Roumanie et la Turquie. Suivant sans trop de convictions les beaux esprits de Constantinople. Mon nobliau suivait ardemment sa voie, un peu trop même, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le prêtre local espérait plus, enfin moins d'action et plus de pécunes. Un jour, il surprit le saint homme à dérober l'argent du culte. Il le chassa et l'ecclésiastique retourna contre lui les autres seigneurs. Ses terres furent ravagées par ses rivaux qui n'attendaient que ça. Je vis ses villages incendiés, ces gens tués, les filles forcées, le lot des vaincus.

Je montait discrètement vers le corps de logis, me collait à une paroi et vit les maîtres du domaine faits prisonniers. Une femme de trente ans, deux garçons de douze et cinq ans environ et lui, devant eux, se tenaient deux hommes nobles en armes, quelques soldats et le voleur. Les soldats tenaient les enfants, un des hommes fit un geste et le sang gicla en même temps que les deux petits corps tombaient au sol. La femme, leur mère, hurla, lui se tu terrassé par ce geste ignoble, son commanditaire fermait une paupière hypocrite en baragouinant quelque chose.

Les cadavres des domestiques encombraient les dalles, les teintant de rouge. Il frémit d'horreur se débattit en voyant les deux chefs se diriger vers son épouse. Le bruit de tissus qui se déchire, des cris, des sanglots, il détourna la tête, incapable de lui porter secours. Après les nobles, les soldats se disputaient la dame inerte. Il déglutit péniblement, ne supportant plus la vue de cette chair nue et souillée, comme les larmes sur ce visage. Un des hommes, l'air grave se pencha sur elle, il crut discerner un triste sourire à son épouse et son regard se voila avec un léger gémissement. Je détournais la tête, me refusant à intervenir, je quittais ma cachette et reprenais mon errance.

Une grande lassitude m'envahit tout à coup. Mon regard s'échappe vers une fenêtre. Il fait nuit dehors, sans le voir, je reconnais son doux manteau de ténèbres piqué de diamants. Un vague à l'âme me submerge, j'ai donc encore un cœur ? Je le croyais mort il y a longtemps. Mes yeux scrutent l'obscurité, j'y vois comme en plein jour et même bien mieux. Pourtant, c'est pas les temples du domaine que je contemple. Je vois des flans rocheux, des pics sombres ou la lumière changeante fait vivre des animaux éphémères et lugubres. J'entends le chant des enfants de la nuit, et leurs échos réveillent une douleur éternelle. Est-ce pour moi que vous pleurez ? Pour cette déesse qui c'est prise pour une femme ?

Je ferme mon journal. Sans bouger, le décor change autour de moi. Je retrouve mon refuge, mon nid d'aigle aux grands murs de pierres. Je regarde les velours de mon baldaquin, le miroir et la coiffeuse, je sens quelque chose sur ma joue. Une larme, le grand miroir me rend l'image d'une femme statue, trop blanche, trop lissée par l'érosion des ans. Je me retourne vers mes montagnes, mes doigts se referme sur le tube de plastique qu'est mon stylo et le broient. Je te déteste, je te hais, te hais comme seule peut le faire une amante. Je pose mon livret et me penche par ma fenêtre ouverte. Je suis entourée de vide, je fends l'air rapide, de ma métamorphose, je goûte le contact de l'air sur mes plumes, je file comme le vent, montant vers les sommets déchiquetés et piquant dans les gouffres. J'aime être un rapace, c'est un prédateur comme moi. Je savoure cette liberté, ce cerveau qui ne connaît pas les sentiments, juste la nécessité de survivre.

Après une heure de vol, je me pose sur le chemin de ronde et reviens à mon apparence. Je regagne mes appartements, je reprends mon écriture à ma table de travail. J'utilise une des nombreuses plumes, comme il y a des siècles, je retrouve l'odeur de l'encre et la volupté de la faire glisser sur le papier. Comme si souvent, avant, quand je rédigeais nos courriers, jusqu'aux dépêches enflammées que nous échangions, oui avant. Où en étais-je ? Ha oui, la destruction de la famille de maîtres.

Tandis que je quittais les lieux, un rugissement retentit, un rugissement inhumain suivi plus tard par des cris d'effroi, de terreur sans nom et de douleur. En un instant, le silence retomba, inquiétant, je n'entendais plus que les loups et je quittais ce funeste château. Ignorante de ce qui s'était réellement passé et ne sachant pas que ce lieu gorgé de sang me rappellerait à lui. Cette nuit, je partais pour Antioche, ville où je demeurais une décennie. Je goûtais la vie comme une romaine, loin de la capitale. M'étourdissant de ses lumières et de toute les distractions qu'elle pouvait offrir à une jeune et riche veuve. Puis vint le temps de partir et de quitter ma condition d'emprunt.

Je retournais sur les routes et c'est quelque part dans un bourg mal famé que je fis la rencontre qui allait changer le destin. Certain y verront un groupement d'intérêts, les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Je revois ces rues crasseuses, les ivrognes qui se battent et quelques putains qui cherchaient un client. J'entrais dans un des établissements au sol de terre battue sur lequel des liquides indéterminés faisaient des flaques. Un coupe-gorge. Je m'installais dans un coin sombre, emmitouflée dans ma cape de voyageur, mes vêtements élimés et mes cheveux coupés comme ceux d'un homme. Je commandai l'étrange breuvage, le détaillant plus qu'autre chose.

Une fille en haillon faisait des avances à tous et vint se frotter à moi. Pendant que je la repoussais, un regard se posa sur moi. Je me demandais qui. De l'autre coté de la salle, un homme vêtu de sombre et trop richement pour le lieu buvait, une garce sur les cuisses, ses mains pastissaient sa poitrine et ses yeux noirs se fixèrent sur moi. Il y avait comme un sourire léger, séducteur, ses mains périssaient les seins et les jupes de la fille. Je ressentais quelque chose d'étrange, une sorte de complicité à ce geste et en même temps de l'excitation. Il se pencha sur le cou de la catin, semblant l'effleurer, l'embrasser ; pourtant j'avais l'impression que quelque chose clochait. L'abandon de la fille, toute molle, si molle comme une poupée, la pâleur des deux visages et la bouche entrouverte qui dévoilait une mauvaise dentition. Je me demandais d'où me venait ce sentiment d'horreur, le gentleman la souleva, réclama quelque chose au patron et sortit par une petite porte branlante.

Je regardais mon gobelet, cherchant à oublier le malaise que j'avais ressenti. Je buvais pas mal et finis par me décider à quitter la pièce. L'air de dehors était frais, les odeurs de ce quartier miteux m'assaillirent. Je regardais la nuit, n'ayant ni but, ni destination. Une forme sortit de l'ombre, l'homme de tout à l'heure, à la lumière de la lune mourante. Il avait l'air spectral, un teint blanc, des yeux noirs, des cheveux de jais assez courts, un beau visage et une tenue noire. Il s'avançait vers moi, s'inclina et en me tendant charmeusement la main. Son regard dans le mien semblait vouloir m'hypnotiser, me séduire.

Je restais immobile et l'instant d'après j'étais seule, je me demandais si je rêvais. Je parcourus au hasard le bourg. S'il existait, il ne pouvait pas être bien loin, quelque chose m'intriguait. Je tournais plusieurs fois explorant les ruelles sans en trouver trace, finalement je laissais tomber, mon oncle m'attendait sur les bords de la Marmara.

Poséidon s'était réincarné il y avait quelques années et je me demandais à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le dieux des mers qui devait avoir 16 ans. Je gagnais le petit port ou nous devions nous retrouver, j'étais en avance, aussi, je me cherchais un refuge, un de ces lieux où les marins passent quand ils sont à terre. J'y étais depuis peu, toujours habillée en homme, quand la porte s'ouvrit apportant avec elle une rafale de pluie. Mon regard tomba sur un jeune homme entouré de vieux loups de mer, d'autres auraient vu un mousse, moi je savais qu'il était capitaine. Je faillit mourir de rire lorsqu'il s'assit près de moi son « salut fillette », ressemblait à une boutade.

Nous rimes beaucoup, bûmes énormément et je regagnai le bâtiment du dieu. C'était spartiate, comme tous les navires d'ailleurs, mais j'avais l'immense privilège pas d'une cabine plutôt d'une sorte de placard. Avec le soleil nous levâmes l'ancre, et gagnâmes la mer Égée puis la Méditerranée. Nous vivions, de contrebande, de rapine et de piraterie, une vie bien remplie faite d'excitation et de risques. Je continuais de ressembler à un homme, au début nulle ne s'aperçut que le « second » était « une seconde » jusqu'à ce qu'un homme me manque de respect et découvre ce que j'étais. Furieuse de ce geste, je molestais le marin, s'ensuivit une bagarre ? Bon d'accord, j'étais assez seule, il manquait de répondant. En bref, je le mettais en pièces, mon oncle regardait la scène comme la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Du sang salissait le bois du navire, et sans ménagement je jetais par-dessus bord le malotru. Les autres membres d'équipage avaient renoncé à intervenir, soucieux d'éviter un mauvais coup ou de finir à la mer. Je repris ma place au coté de mon oncle et notre navigation.

Pendant plusieurs décennies, pendant sa vie terrestre nous restâmes ensemble, faisant frémir les mortels sur les mers. Notre équipage ce renouvelait mais plus personne n'osa me défier. Nous voguions, détroussions et retournions à terre dépenser notre butin. C'était nos moments de relâche, nous laissions les hommes du bord se distraire et partions en quête d'une douce personne pour occuper nos nuits. Femmes ou Hommes sans distinction, l'un de nous s'occupait de nous trouver de la compagnie et voila.

Un jour lors de nos escales mon oncle devait avoir passé quarante ans, je tombai sur un joli vaurien qui venait de se faire attraper à voler. Je payais grassement l'homme qui l'avait coincé et me l'appropriais. Une fois un peu décrassé, j'avais été ravi de ce bel éphèbe et l'avais ramené à bord. Je passais pas mal de temps à découvrir touts les charmes de ma prise et ceux sous le regard bienveillant de Poséidon. Je pense que j'ai dû consacrer trop de temps au garçon qui s'amouracha de moi et avait du mal à me laisser m'éloigner. On lui avait confié un petit travail de mousse, rien de bien contraignant. Il était une sorte de mascotte pour les autres plus vieux, d'ailleurs personne n'aurait ne serait-ce que rêvé marcher sur mes platebandes.

Un soir où j'étais partie à terre seule, j'avais jeté mon dévolu sur un jeune guerrier pas mal et mon mousse pleura toutes les larmes qu'il put. Poséidon finit par venir me trouver et me demanda si je partagerais avec lui le « petit », comme il l'appelait. Quand nous levâmes l'ancre, je dirigeai la manœuvre, sachant que mon capitaine s'activait à une autre manœuvre. Il oeuvra si bien que lorsque l'age lui fit jeter l'ancre définitivement, mon vaurien resta avec lui jusqu'à ses derniers jours.

Pour ma part, je repris la route, redécouvrant ce monde que je n'avais que peu vu ces dernières années. Par hasard, je quittai la Grèce, remontais vers la Turquie et la Bulgarie. Je traînais dans des ruelles obscures en attendant le lever du jour. À un coin plus sombre, je vis deux corps enlacés. J'étouffais un petit rire et j'allais me détourner quand un détail m'interpella. C'était deux hommes, un riche et l'autre en guenilles, mon esprit retraçait une autre scène d'un homme et une femme. Le mieux vêtu releva la tête, me dévoilant son visage, ses lèvres…

L'homme d'il y a plusieurs décennies inchangé me sourit. Il lâcha son compagnon qui tomba à terre et s'approcha. Mon instinct me disait « danger ». Pourtant, quelque chose me retenait, me subjuguait. Plus il s'approchait plus je ressentais le danger, pourtant il était beau, vraiment attirant. Un de ces hommes que je choisissais pour une nuit. Il était contre moi, je me sentais délicieusement bien, sa main se saisit de la mienne, il la porta à ses lèvres, je n'avais jamais été si troublée. Je ne sais comment je me trouvais dans ses bras, sa bouche sur la mienne, j'étais vraiment très excitée, son baiser glissa sur ma gorge, ses mains sous mes vêtements. Quand une légère gène sur ma carotide me remit les pieds sur terre. Je repoussais mon prétendant qui n'avait vu en moi que de la nourriture. Sortais mon fer et m'apprêtais à me défaire de lui pour de bon. À mon grand étonnement, sans se démonter, il sortit son arme et se mit en garde.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard un instant avant de fondre l'un sur l'autre. Il était rapide, souple, fort, un adversaire à ma mesure, et au fil de nos échanges, je m'amusais de plus en plus. Je ne sais s'il y prit autant de plaisir que moi. Des cris qui approchaient nous firent nous arrêter, c'est alors que je réalisais que notre combat dépassait de loin la vitesse et les capacités mortelles. Nous avions dû être observés et je me doutais que la population n'apprécierait pas notre présence, Nous déguerpîmes rapidement, nous jouant des pauvres hères qui étaient à notre poursuite. Enfin, nous quittâmes le bourg et je me laissais tomber contente dans l'herbe du bas coté. Je croisais le regard de mon complice qui visiblement s'était bien diverti aussi, nous rîmes un moment, assis au sol. Le ciel blanchissait à son extrémité et bientôt je restais seule.

Je regagnai mon logis temporaire, une vielle auberge loin des curieux. Je faisais un brin de toilette avant de me glisser dans le grabat qui me servait de lit. Je sommeillais en repensant à cette étrange personne. J'ouvris les yeux tard dans la journée mais je ne m'en souciais guère, j'étais libre pour des siècles entiers. Je descendais voir mon hôte quand une gamine avec un petit paquet se dirigea vers moi. Sans un mot, la petite me le tendit et s'enfuit. Je restais perplexe, un qu'il y ait un paquet pour moi, et deux de la voir s'enfuir. Je n'avais pas une réputation d'ogre, et je n'ai jamais mangé d'enfant que se soit pour le petit-déjeuner ou le dîner.

Je me retournais vers le cagibi où je logeais et regardais mieux ce qu'elle m'avait laissé. Un coffret de bois finement ciselé, je cherchai à l'ouvrir, le couvercle refusa de bouger. Je restai un moment à chercher un mécanisme, j'allais, contrariée, le jeter contre le mur quand je remarquai des entailles plus profondes. Je fis glisser un petit panneau de bois qui révéla une serrure, je cherchai en symétrie le même panneau, le déplaçai et trouvai une petite clé. Je restais un instant en me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir, j'ôtais le couvercle et tombais sur un bracelet et un poignard de belle facture. Une belle arme de dame comme en portaient certaines romaines. Je regrettais de n'avoir de miroir et le passai à mon bras. Je trouvai aussi un bout de parchemin du généreux donateur. Du latin, un homme cultivé, je me remémorais ma soirée, me demandant si j'avais envie de le revoir. Je penchais pour un oui sans motif véritable, juste un désir.

Je partais au hasard marchant dans la campagne, je marchais assez longtemps pour que la nuit revienne. La veille, j'avais dû rêver ou vraiment trop boire. J'arrivais à me convaincre que c'était impossible. Des sabots de chevaux passèrent à proximité, je ne bougeais pas, jusqu'à se que je sente une présence. Mon inconnu debout à quelques mètres semblait attendre quelque chose. Il me tendit sa main, et m'invita à retourner près de la route des chevaux ? Nous passâmes la nuit à galoper dans les forêts denses et le bas des montagnes, cette nuit et toutes les suivantes. Pour une fois, j'appréciais la compagnie, nous n'avions rien dit, rien de vraiment personnel, respectant chacun la nature et les secrets de l'autre.

J'aurais pu être heureuse, si peu après un de mes adversaires n'avait retrouvé ma trace et pas n'importe qui. Prométhée, en chair et en os, m'accula dans un coin de place de village. Ses doigts entraient dans la chair de mon bras de façon déplaisante. Je tentais de lui échapper, prête à user de l'arme contre mon autre poignet. Il m'attira dans un lieu moins passant cherchant à me forcer. Je me dégageais violement, mes phalanges se refermant sur la garde du poignard. J'étais habituée aux avances plutôt musclées des immortels et j'étais loin d'être prise au dépourvue. Après la force, il tenta d'autres approches. Un mariage, quelle horreur !! J'en avais la nausée. Moi, des sentiments à son égard ? Autre que du mépris… Je lui ris au visage et il chercha sa dernière carte, le pouvoir.

À cet instant, je commençais à me douter qu'il n'était pas un petit conspirateur comme nous l'avions cru au début. Dans son désir de me plaire, il se mouillait un peu trop, me révélant son importance. Je prenais un peu mieux la mesure de ce qui se passait et présageait pour l'avenir. Je le repoussais une dernière fois et partais, restant méfiante d'une attaque en traître. Je quittais cette partie du monde, j'allais au sud vers l'Égypte, espérant lui faire perdre ma trace. Je découvrais toute la splendeur de cette culture cherchant, découvrant, admirant ses trésors. Je tombais aussi sur le temple d'Isis, je m'émerveillais de ce lieu ouvert à toutes. Je finis d'ailleurs par y passer beaucoup de temps, c'était un lieu si vivant et si convivial. J'y côtoyais des prêtresses, des femmes de toutes conditions, jusqu'aux prostitués mais jamais je ne vis la déesse à part ses représentations. Je menais à nouveau grand train, villa et esclaves, bijoux et meubles de prix. Pourtant, je m'ennuyais à mourir, le comble pour une immortelle. Je laissais tout et répartis une fois de plus à travers les continents.

Je fis un crochet ver les îles de Grèce retrouvant une de mes tantes, Hestia la déesse du foyer. Je restais peu, je n'avais rien en commun avec elle et je me lassais vite. Je ne sais comment je me retrouvai une troisième fois en Europe de l'est, surtout en un siècle. Mais je devais avouer que je ne le devais pas au hasard mais à un besoin. Je me décidais à m'installer, me choisis un logis décent et m'apprêtais à rester. Officiellement, j'étais encore une veuve, décidément, une pro du veuvage, moi. Mais à cette époque, c'était la seule façon d'être libre. Je vivais comme une femme de l'époque, bof, je m'ennuyais toujours à comme Baudelaire l'avait bien nommé ce monstre délicat qui dans un bâillement avalerait le monde. Que c'est difficile de vivre éternellement sans but que d'attendre que le temps passe. Un matin, ma servante me monta un courrier, je rompis vite le cachet, cette écriture, je rêvais, je me demandais d'où me venait cette impression ivre de bonheur. Je regrettais simplement que son auteur ne fixa aucun rendez vous, les ans avaient passés à quoi m'attendais-je ?

À quoi, je ne sais, mais à qui, oui. Je bouillais d'impatience, me demandant quand enfin il viendrait. Un soir que j'étais à ma fenêtre, écoutant au loin les bruits de la nuit, il apparut là, dans le vide. Mon cœur battit plus vite, je retrouvais les yeux noirs qui me fascinaient. Il entra dans la pièce, et je me retrouvais dans ses bras. Si quelque chose mérite le nom de bonheur dans mon existence, alors oui, c'est ça le bonheur. Nous nous embrassâmes, savourant nos retrouvailles, j'étais certaine de ce qui m'avait reconduite ici. Nous passions des heures ensemble, juste comblés par la présence de l'autre, échangeant de longs baisers. Il y avait une complicité entre nous qui dépassait les mots et je ne peux y mettre un mon à part « amour ».

Un soir, il m'arriva étrangement grave, je me demandais pourquoi. Il me dit qu'il n'était plus un jeune homme, qu'il avait eu nombre d'épouses et qu'à ce jour il lui en restait une mais que si dans ce monde il y avait une âme avec qui passer l'éternité, c'était moi. Je me sentis étrange à ce discours, un peu lente à comprendre les conclusions. Jusqu'au « je te veux pour épouse ». J'étais sans voix, il venait de me demander en mariage ? Moi ? Je mettais un peu d'ordre dans ce que j'avais attendu, pour bien en comprendre le sens. Tout à coup, je suffoquais, incapable d'articuler quoique ce soit. Quelque chose de chaud coula sur mes joues, en même temps que tes lèvres rejoignaient les miennes.

Il nous en aura fallu du temps, jusqu'au présent de ce soir-là. Je l'ai toujours près de moi, l'épée que tu as faite forger pour moi et dont la lame restera à jamais le serment que tu m'as fait. Et notre dernier duel de célibataire, tu te souviens de l'enjeu ? Tu gagnais tu m'épousais, je gagnais, je t'épousais, finalement ce fut un match nul. C'était tellement excitant de se battre ensemble que nous sommes passés à autre chose. Et nous nous mariâmes, je n'avais pas d'adresse fixe et toi une forteresse et des terres, nous restâmes chez toi. Je m'installais dans l'appartement qui resterait le mien jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je me souviens de nous, de notre première nuit d'époux, de nos ébat et de tes dents contre mon cou. Du sentiment de plénitude que j'ai ressenti et du goût de ton sang sur mes lèves. Cette nuit, nous avons scellé notre union par le sang, par nos sangs que nous avons mêlés, par le don que tu m'as fait.

Ainsi, autant divine que vampire le monde s'est éclairé d'une essence nouvelle, je le redécouvrais avec toi. Tuant au petit bonheur, nous abreuvant de leur vie. Les nuits se succédaient mais jamais monotones, l'époque était trouble, et les guerres seigneuriales fréquentes. Quand il le fallait nous nous défendions et combien de combats avons-nous menés cote à cote ? Comme tout cela me manque, notre complicité, ta présence, les missives que nous échangions quand tu étais en campagne et les plans de guerre élaborés à nos tables de travail. Une vie palpitante, en bon vampire nous chassions souvent et presque toujours ensemble, nous choisissions aussi quelques divertissements, des amants ou amantes mortels dont nous profitions des charmes. Plus tard on aurait dit une vie de libertin. Nous allions vivre ainsi 1200 ans environ, plus d'un millénaire de joie. Merci mon Vald, avec toi j'ai mené une existence de femme, j'ai oublié ce que c'était qu'être seulement divine et adorée. J'étais une femme et une épouse aimée. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois moi ? C'est injuste. Alors qu'un miracle, il n'y a pas d'autre mot allait changer nos vies.

Ces derniers jours, je me sentais étrange, la tête dans les nuages. Après être restée enfermée deux jours et deux nuits, je me décidais à sortir prendre l'air, le soleil venait de disparaître et avec la nuit, le regain d'énergie coutumier. Je te retrouvais dans la cour, occupé à vérifier l'état des armes. Et comme souvent pour nous distraire nous engagions le combat, je commençais plusieurs passes me sentant de plus en plus étrange. La garde m'échappa des mains et je perdis conscience. Je retrouvais mes esprits dans tes bras, nous étions loin du château à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètre, vers une ville. Tu me déposas près d'un établissement connu des jeunes nobliaux qui venaient s'encanailler. Je me pressais contre toi comme l'aurait fais une « nièce » avec son protecteur. Tu cherchas du regard des proies à notre convenance, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avec deux gamines de quinze ans à peine semblaient parfait. Tu invitais l'homme à se joindre à nous et commandais à boire.

Les filles piaillaient à côté, je jouais l'étourdissement mais je n'avais guère à me forcer. L'une me soutint et l'autre s'approcha, je callais mon visage dans le cou de la fille, l'entourant d'image de fête et de plaisir en même temps que j'enfonçais mes canine dans sa gorge. Il était tard, la fille semblait assoupie personne n'y fit attention. Je me sentais un peu ragaillardie. L'homme proposa de nous déposer avec sa voiture, nous avions prétendu avoir laissé la nôtre à quelques rues. Vald portait ma victime, dans l'espace confiné je me trouvais coincée entre la morte et l'homme. Nous échangeâmes un regard, je posais la main sur la jambe de ma deuxième victime pendant que il enlaçait la demoiselle. Mon repas me sourit me tripotant à travers ma robe, je le laissais faire, l'encourageant timidement. Je me collai à lui et savourais sa vie, il retomba sur la banquette comme un pantin. Je me sentais mieux, et nous nous fîmes déposer devant un bâtiment bourgeois puis nous regagnions notre domaine. Je te suivais et m'allongeais sur ton lit près de toi tandis que la ruelle se remplissait de musiciens et de notre petite cour.

L'incident semblait clos et le quotidien reprenait sa place. J'allais prendre mon repos diurne dans les bras de mon époux. Quelques nuits se passèrent et un crépuscule en quittant ma couche le même mal me reprit, je me laissai retomber attendant que cela passe. J'étais étrange, je fermai les yeux cherchant ce qui dans ma divine enveloppe pouvait bien clocher. J'étais atterrée, c'était impossible, vraiment impossible. Pourtant l'évidence était là, en moi, je poussais un cri, effrayant mes femmes de chambres, je me ruais chez Vald sans tenir compte des personnes présentes, je me jetais dans ses bras. J'avais encore un vertige mais je riais et je pleurais en même temps. Il me rendit mon étreinte congédiant tout le monde et attendit de comprendre se que je faisais là, pieds nus en chemise et toute échevelée. J'essuyais les larmes qui me barbouillaient la figure, j'essayais d'articuler quelque chose mais j'en étais incapable, enfin mes esprits un peu repris, je lui envoyais par télépathie.

Cet instant me sembla durer des siècles, rien, pas un mot, pas une expression. Mon cœur était pétrifié à l'idée qu'il ne partage pas mon bonheur. Je faillis me remettre à sangloter quand ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes. Un miracle, pour moi la sauvageonne et pour lui le vampire, notre miracle. Toute à coup, d'épouse guerrière, je devenais future mère et étrangement je me sentais euphorique. Je ne sortais plus à cheval, ne jouais plus à croiser le fer, je restais entre ma chambre et la bibliothèque, au pire les chemins de ronde. La nuit, je chassais avec lui, je dormais tous les jours avec lui, Il me servait mes victimes et me faisait porter de la nourriture mortelle aussi. Le bébé serait-il vampire ou humain, voire divin tout cour. Mon ventre s'arrondissait doucement. Je me souvins encore de tes lèvres sur mon ventre, du goût de tes baisers, de ton odeur… Ça fais si long temps mon ami, et pourtant quand je ferme les yeux je sens toujours tes mains sur mon corps, j'ai le goût de ton sang sur les lèvres. Toute déesse que je suis, je n'ai pas pu rendre notre amour éternel. Pardon. Pardon de ne pas être née humaine. J'étais vraiment ronde tu te souviens ? Moi je n'oublierai jamais… Jamais ce jour.

Ce jour où tu es parti seul. Toute à la joie de mon état, j'avais relâché ma surveillance, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait eu un avant. Ce matin-là, tu ne rentras pas, ni le suivant, quand la nuit retomba je prenais une apparence d'oiseau de proie pour te rechercher. Je volais longtemps et loin, je n'arrivais pas à te joindre ce qui m'inquiétais. Après des heures de tentative, tu m'envoyais un « vas-t'en ». Je frissonnais et cherchais ta position, j'avais peur. J'ignorais pourquoi mais j'avais un triste pressentiment. Je remontais le fil à tâtons comme un aveugle, j'arrivais à une petite chapelle. Le Bébé s'agitait dans mon ventre, je poussais légèrement les battants de bois. Je ne distinguais aucune présence et je y pénétrais, il faisait frais, presque froid et très sombre. Je voyais une silhouette à demie cachée, je courais vers elle, vers toi que j'aurais reconnu à des lieuses.

Je m'arrêtais, surprise, à quelques centimètres. Pourquoi ce regard ? La porte claqua et son bruit sinistre se répercuta dans tout l'édifice. Un frison me parcourut, et je vis Prométhée se matérialiser devant moi. Instinctivement, ma main se referma sur la garde de mon épée, méfiante j'attendais prête à riposter. Comment, comment ce misérable osait il exiger ma main ! Mes articulations blanchirent sur ma garde. Quand il commença à parler de me débarrasser de mon fardeau, je fonçais sur lui, déchirant son bras de ma lame. J'enfonçais mon fer plusieurs fois dans sa chair, le forçant à battre retraite. Saignant comme un bœuf qu'on égorge, il recula vers la chaire, m'adressa une dernière insulte avec un sourire mauvais. Je comprenais mal ce qu'il faisait quand il me dit « Je te laisses choisir qui tu perdras, ton époux ou ta vie ».

Sur ce, nous restions seuls, mais j'éprouvais une étrange sensation, celle d'être trois. J'allais, m'avançais vers toi qui étais toujours captif de plusieurs chaînes quand elles tombèrent au sol. Leurs sons étaient effrayants, ta main se leva, armée au dessus de moi et se fracassa sur un meuble juste à coté, comme détournée au dernier instant. Tu m'adressas un triste sourire. Je comprenais, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse t'imposer une volonté autre que la tienne. Je cherchais quoi faire, comment te libérer, je détournai facilement ta lame, parce que tu ne voulais pas m'atteindre et que nous nous étions souvent affrontés. Je libérais mon cosmos, le dirigeant vers toi, mon attaque se brisa et me fut renvoyée, je recommençais plusieurs fois, sans effet. Je fatiguais et toi aussi, le fer me frôlait m'éraflant parfois. Des perles de sueur se formaient sur mon front en même temps que l'évidence que je ne pouvais rien faire.

Je continuais, m'épuisant en tentatives désespérées. J'avais les jambes flageolantes, le sang battait à mes tempes. Mon arme menaçait d'échapper de ma main. Je croisais ton regard si triste, non ! Je ne voulais pas, pas ça ! Je me fous de la raison ! Je te voulais toi à jamais. Tes mains étaient crispées, je sentais l'effort que tu faisais pour contenir la volonté de l'autre. Je me jetais contre toi, les larmes m'aveuglaient, tu m'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont tu étais capable et me murmura « fais le pour moi, pour nous ». Je ne m'en sentais pas la force, je ne sais comment j'arrivais à me redresser, je pleurais, je ne te quittais pas des yeux. Tu me souriais tendrement… Pourquoi !! Je ne sais ce qui m'a donné la force, je me souviens de tes bras qui m'ont enserrés une dernière fois avant de redevenir poussière. Je tombais à genoux à terre quelques minutes ou quelques heures, le jour pointait quand je sortais de la battisse.

Je regagnai ma chambre, verrouillant par ma volonté toutes les portes. Je me laissais tomber sur ma couche. Le jour se leva et mourut plusieurs fois, je restais prostrée. Finalement, une femme blonde me serra dans ses bras me forçant à bouger un peu. Je clignais des yeux, revenant au monde, j'avais mal, mal à en mourir. Je souffrais comme seul un vampire pouvait le faire. Après un long silence, je pensais au triste spectacle que je faisais pour la pauvre Nina. À me voir, mes vêtements lacérés, tachés comme ma peau de poussière et de sang séché, on voyait rapidement le malheur qui me frappait, nous frappait.

Les semaines suivantes, je restais cloîtrée. Nina restait près de moi. Comme elle le resterait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Une des dernières épouses de Vald, une des survivantes. Étrangement, les mortelles qu'il épousa et aux quelles il offrit l'éternité mettaient souvent fin à leurs jours quelques décennies plus tard. Il faut sans doute une raison pour rester à contempler les siècles défiler sans perdre la tête. Il y avait cinquante ans, elle fut une de nos amantes, je l'appréciais assez pour lui proposer de l'épouser.

Je restais des jours entiers silencieuse, elle m'apportait des vivres, m'offrait son cou, je sentais parfois son souffle sur mon visage. Une nuit elle entra à son habitude par ma fenêtre, elle me chercha sur ma couche ou à ma coiffeuse et poussa un cri de surprise en ne me trouvant pas. Elle me découvrit enfin à l'armurerie, occupée à vérifier mes armes. Cette après-midi, le bébé s'était rappelé à moi, et je me devais de préserver notre lignée. J'avais réfléchi, calculé pendant des heures comment la protéger au mieux.

L'épouse et mon coeur de femme étaient morts, mais la mère devait veiller sur son enfant. Je m'étais souvenue d'un objet confisqué par mon père et ayant appartenu à Chronos, une sorte de sablier complexe. Je me demandais où il avait bien pu l'entreposer. À sa place, j'aurais choisi un lieu inaccessible, les Enfers, là même où les titans avaient été enfermés. Les prisons y étaient entourées d'une protection particulière, faite pour détruire tout immortel qui s'y aventurerait.

Je me dirigeais vers une des entrée du monde souterrain faisant fit des âmes mortelles que j'y croisais. Je suivais le sinistre fleuve avant de bifurquer vers l'endroit le plus reculé des enfers. J'arrivais devant une grande porte où une dernière mise en garde attendait le dieu imprudent avant qu'il l'ouvre. Je vérifiais mon armement, laissais mon destrier, inspirais un grand coup et poussais des deux mains les énormes battants sombres. Au premier pas, je sentais le lieu exercer une pression sur moi, je me forçais à avancer, j'avais peu de temps, mais j'ignorais combien. J'aurais voulu pouvoir prier pour une aide surnaturelle, mais avec dérision, je me dis que personne ne pourrait me venir en aide, à moi et mon enfant.

Je pressais le pas autant que possible, je manquais d'air, j'avançais dans un couloir bordé de cellules où de pauvres hères croupissaient. J'atteignais le bout en nage, les sceaux de mon père et d'Hadès scellaient une porte lourde et plus travaillée que les autres. J'augmentais mon cosmos, tout le couloir se remplit de lumière et les rectangles de papier se désagrégèrent. L'effort me laissa chancelante, mais d'un pas décidé j'entrais.

Il y avait des dizaines d'étagères avec des objets divers, j'en examinai quelques une et je tombais enfin dessus. Je le soulevai, mais pourquoi diable était-il si lourd ? Je me retournais, sortais du cachot, l'entrée du couloir semblait si loin, je me forçais à marcher l'effort me coûtait. J'avais peur de m'évanouir, une douleur me transperça en même temps que le bébé s'agitait. Encore un effort, ne pas rester ici, avancer, encore avancer, les habitants des geôles s'agrippaient aux barreaux, me raillaient, voulaient m'attraper plusieurs mains m'agrippèrent. Je les repoussais tant bien que mal, progressant centimètre par centimètre. Je crois que j'arrivais à l'entrée, je ne sais pas.

Je me suis réveillée dans mes appartements, avec Nina près de moi. Elle m'avait retrouvée inconsciente sur mon cheval près des portes du château. Je voulus me relever sur mes coussins, et grimaçais de douleur. Mon escapade m'avait fatigué et je me demandais si mon bébé aussi. Je me rallongeais et ma compagne m'abreuva de questions, jusqu'à une très importante, le paquet qu'elle avait trouvé. Je voulus me relever le prendre mais je dus y renoncer. Elle me le tendit, je défis rapidement les toiles vétustes qui le protégeaient, il n'avait rien, j'inspectais toutes les petites pièces, les petites clés de serrage et les engrenages. Je le posais près de moi et je m'absorbais dans mes pensées.

Brutalement, un élancement traversa mon ventre et je réalisais que mon enfant allait naître. Je croisais le regard inquiet de Nina. Nous étions deux vampires, dont chose contre nature l'une allait accoucher. J'aurais pu l'envoyer enlever une sage femme mais j'ignorais ce que j'allais mettre au monde. Quand à Nina, fauchée à la fleur de ses seize ans il y a un demi siècle, elle n'en menait pas large. Après une éternité pour toutes les deux, seulement interrompu par le sommeil diurne, je donnais finalement le jour à un petit être qui semblait normal. Une petite fille, tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, je pleurais de joie en la serrant contre moi. J'admirais ses beaux yeux bleus et les très fins cheveux mauves. Je l'adorais, ma petite chérie, ma Saori. Au tour de mon lit les femmes du foyer se bousculaient, remettant un peu d'ordre et se pressaient pour voir l'enfant. Moi j'étais déjà ailleurs, je ressentais la douleur de la séparation toute proche. Le jour allait se lever, je t'installais contre moi pour dormir ensemble. La gouvernante, une forte femme d'une quarantaine d'année en qui j'avais toute confiance, resta avec nous et prendrait soin de ma fille si nécessaire.

Je me réveillai entre chien et loup, j'étais seule je fermais les yeux un instant cherchant le petit être, je la voyais dans les bras d'une nourrice, très occupée à prendre son repas. Je me levai en pleine forme, me préparai rapidement et descendis au commun. Un petit gazouillis m'accueillit, je ne la quittais pas des yeux, quand elle commença à s'assoupir, repue, je la récupérai et remontai chez moi. Je m'installais, elle dans mes bras, et le sablier dans la main droite. Je cherchais son mode de fonctionnement, je passais quelques heures à l'étudier.

Quand j'eus saisi comment m'en servir je cherchais à quel endroit je pouvais cacher mon trésor. Elle s'était réveillée et jouait avec mes mèches de cheveux. Je réfléchissais à l'époque la plus sûre, au lieu où elle serait en sécurité. Je n'y était pas retournée de puis des lustres, à part de loin en loin pour y laisser un bébé, mes fausses réincarnations. Oui, quoi de plus naturel, ma dernière réincarnation celle où tous les olympiens seraient réunis. Dans à peu prés trois cents ans. Nina venait d'entrer pour une fois par la porte, je lui tendis mon bébé, et j'appelais une servante exigeant des couvertures chaudes et riches sans chiffre, et qu'on m'envoie la nourrice aussi. Je mettais Saori dans ses bras, suivant du coin de l'œil qu'elle buvait bien et j'examinai les couvertures.

Quand elle eut fini, je descendais vers l'ancienne crypte suivie de Nina qui portait mon sablier. J'allais au centre, ici même dans trois siècles tout serait identique. Je calais ma fille dans mon bras, appuyais contre ma hanche, et de mon autre main j'activais le mécanisme du temps. Il me sembla que rien ne s'était passé, à part que nous n'étions plus que deux, Saori et moi. Je cachais le sablier et sortais de l'édifice, je me téléportais en haut du domaine, cachée dans un renfoncement. Heureusement, un homme et un enfant discutaient près de ma statue. J'attendais qu'ils s'éloignent un peu. J'étais assez surprise de voir que le petit portait une armure d'or, celle de la vierge. Il faisait à peine sept ans, il avait certes une magnifique chevelure blonde, mais c'était plus par le passé mes amants qui les avaient que des gamins. Enfin au moins mon petit ange ne serait pas seul.

Ils venaient de redescendre vers le palais. J'avançais vers mon propre hôtel, embrassais longuement ma fille chérie que je ne reverrais pas avant si longtemps, la déposais sur la pierre et enduisais ma statue de mon aura. J'attendais cachée, le pope remonta en courant et souleva le paquet émerveillé. J'entendis la petite pleurer et je failli la récupérer, je le vis s'éloigner avec me laissant mère abandonné et pleine d'amertume. Je déteste être une déesse, je les déteste tous humain et immortel. Si il n'y avait pas elle j'aurais pris plaisir à détruire ce monde ignoble. Seule je regagnais ma crypte et amorçais mon retour dans le passé.

Je retrouvais Nina mais je repartais immédiatement vers le sanctuaire de mon époque pour y enfouir l'artéfact temporel. Après, j'errais au hasard. Je vagabondais vers l'Europe, la politique humaine me semblais un ramassis de bêtises et les guerres idiotes qui en résultent passable. Sans parler de la fronde qui était passée et d'un roi de France qui venait de convoler secrètement. Je me demandais si le monde perdait la tête ou si c'était moi qui ne le comprenais plus. Pourtant, cette époque était fertile en talents, moi qui avais oublié le monde, je le découvrais novateur. Je profitais des fastes de la régence française, découvrais la banque de Law, vagabondais de pays en pays malgré les incessantes luttes de successions.

J'occupais mes années comme je pouvais. Je me méfiais maintenant des politiques, si l'intolérance religieuses venait à la mode, j'en connaissais les ravages autant en victime qu'en économie d'ailleurs. Je détestais toujours le catholicisme et ses prélats. Et je regrettais de ne pouvoir exterminer les sous-fifres, ne pouvant atteindre les dirigeants divins. Le dix-huitième, c'était le retour des philosophes, quelque chose qui me rappelait mon Athènes, c'était Diderot et d'Alembert, l'encyclopédie, Voltaire, Montesquieu, Rousseau. C'était la science avec Lavoisier, les arts et tant d'autres. Une époque vraiment palpitante et les merveilles de la manufacture de sèvre. J'avais l'impression de revoir la Grèce antique et son savoir qui dormait depuis si longtemps sous des siècles de poussières. Je me souviens du Barbier de Séville aussi et d'un quotidien. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, tout cela semble si évidant, si périmé. Les dieux aussi se périment ? Le jour ne va plus tarder, il faut que j'avance, ce que j'ai à écrire est vraiment important pour ma lignée.

Je reprends donc au Sanctuaire lors de l'avant dernière guerre saint ? Vous l'appelez bien ainsi ? J'avais vu une activité inhabituelle au domaine et j'observais les événements, la fille qui passait pour moi avait décidé de combattre Hadès ? Pourquoi ? J'avais pas bien saisi ce qui passait dans l'esprit de cette tête de linotte. La gamine s'était sentie offensée d'avoir perdu un serviteur, et dire qu'ils ont pris ça pour moi, ils ont besoin de lunettes mes chevaliers. La cruche est partie toute seule réclamer qu'on rende à la vie le vieillard. J'ai regardé éberluée toute la chevalerie s'armer et courir après l'idiote.

Je cherchais rapidement à contacter mon oncle qui s'était réincarné en Grèce. Les enfers nous semblaient sous surveillance de l'autre clan et au premier affrontement nous en avion confirmation, les spectres de mon oncle étaient dirigés par quelqu'un d'autre. Je fonçais dans la mêlé à la recherche de mes hommes. C'étaient très mal engagé, mais quelle idée de foncer droit dans le mur, je te jure. Ils vont me donner des cheveux blancs. La cruche s'était faite avoir, bon débarras, je tombais sur le commandement des spectres, le décimai vite fais. Je ramassais mes survivants, deux, whaou !!! Et je ramenais mon chevalier de la Balance et du Bélier sous le bras.

Je remontais les deux au Domaine et réfléchissais à quoi faire. À deux, ils devraient reconstruire le Sanctuaire. J'avais placé un sceau sur la tour des spectres pour pas les avoir dans les pieds. J'avais assez de soucis comme ça. Je créais une de mes propres apparitions, ordonnais de me reconstruire tout ça pour la venue de la prochaine Athéna, fis don de longue vie aux deux rescapés et retournai aux Enfers. Nous avions au moins récupéré la zone, mon Oncle et moi-même. Nous la scellions du mieux possible et repartions chacun de notre côté. Encore deux cents ans à patienter.

Je continuais mes vagabondages, entre ma forteresse et le reste du monde. Les humains redécouvraient ce que nous sommes et je restais prudente. Les grandes épidémies faisaient naître ici et là la peur du monstre. Lami ou vampire, un fait divers m'interpella le cas de la comtesse Elizabeth Báthory j'avais du mal à imaginer un acte aussi idiot que barbare, et pourtant elle était humaine. Je me demandais quel plaisir elle pouvait avoir pris à torturer et saigner ses victimes pour se baigner dans leur sang. Six cent cinquante, assez pour faire naître une légende qui survivrait par delà sa mort. Mort qui semblait elle aussi avoir voulu lui accorder une jeunesse éternelle, même après ses dernières années de vie emmurée.

Au fait, le mot vampire qui semble si commun de nos jours n'apparut vraiment qu'au dix-huitième. C'était devenu à la mode de même que dans le monde littéraire. Les deux grands classiques de l'époque Lord Ruthven, créé par John William Polidori, même Dumas y fait référence en parlant de fraîchement déterré, et celui que vous connaissez tous Dracula de Bram Stoker. Et tant d'autres. Je me faisais discrète, même en traquant mes proies et les ans continuaient à défiler trop lentement. Les mentalités changeaient aussi, je crois qu'aujourd'hui, je pourrais crier au monde ce que je suis, il me rirait au nez.

En cette fin de millénaire, au cours de mes nombreux déplacements, je croisai dans un lieu reclus une jeune femme qui fuyait. Je fus assez surprise de trouver des hommes à ses trousses. La seule chose qui me frappa, c'est son regard effrayé. J'étais à cheval, vielle habitude, et je la soulevai facilement pour l'installer près de moi. Je regardais la meute de chiens qui précédait les hommes. J'étais écoeurée, moi qui pensais que le monde s'était amélioré. J'ordonnai à ma monture presque aussi vielle que moi de partir devant et décidais de faire un massacre, je tuais pour le geste, pour le goût, pour le sang enfin. Je laissai sur le sol givré de cette fin d'automne des corps déchiquetés. Je gratouillai la tête des chiens et partait rejoindre mon destrier. Je reprenais ma place et je chevauchais longtemps, jusqu'à une bourgade éloignée.

Je cherchais un lieu agricole pour mon compagnon et entraînais la jeune personne amorphe par le bras. Je nous guidais vers un gîte et acceptais l'unique chambre. Je me demandais pourquoi l'homme m'avait regardé bizarrement. Je regardais dans un miroir, j'étais encore attifée comme l'as de pique. Avec ma casquette, je ressemblais à un jeune homme et je traînais une fille traumatisée à mon bras. J'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle, encore un peu et j'étais un dangereux kidnappeur psychopathe.

J'étais seule avec elle dans la chambrette, je lui désignai la salle d'eau, pour la première fois elle sembla se réveiller et faillit se mettre à hurler. Je la bâillonnai rapidement, et aussi surprenant elle se recroquevilla et resta silencieuse en me surveillant du coin de l'œil. Je me demandais où j'avais encore mis les pieds et partis, moi, prendre une douche. En me dévêtissant, je posai sur une chaise les armes que je portais. Je passai quelques minutes sous l'eau, quand je sortis enfin je tombai sur elle qui me menaçait de mon poignard. Je me demandais pourquoi elle me détaillait et partit dans un fou rire. J'attrapai la serviette près de moi et récupérai mon bien. Non, elle m'avait quand même pas prise pour un homme ? Un agresseur de surcroît. Je faillis mourir de rire aussi. Au moins, ça partait pas trop mal. Je lui proposai la salle de bain et allais nous chercher de quoi grignoter.

À quelques mots, elle raconta ce qui s'était passé. Je comptais gagner la cote d'opale où j'avais un pied a terre. Je lui proposai de rester avec moi et je planifiai notre trajet en train. Elle était très pâle, un peu trop mais je ne lui en palais pas. Au bout d'une quinzaine, je la trouvai un matin vraiment mal en point. J'avais remarqué qu'elle allait mal et j'eu la confirmation en la trouvant au sol. Un détail de l'affaire n'avait pas été énoncé, la demoiselle attendait un heureux événement. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle en soit heureuse autant que je l'avais été, pourtant elle était terrifiée. Je me dis que porter l'enfant d'un homme qui l'avait abusée et voulait la tuer justement à cause de cela n'était pas vraiment euphorisant.

Je passais les nuits et les jours suivants près d'elle, l'occupant comme je pouvais et veillant sur ses cauchemars. Dans son sommeil, elle tremblait contre moi. Je faisais de mon mieux pour elle, je l'aimais bien. Elle était si désarmée avec ses airs de petite fille ses cheveux blonds qui s'enroulaient sur eux même et des yeux saphirs rêveurs. J'ai choisi de marchander pour savoir de quoi elle avait si peur. Je lui révélai tout, assez pour qu'elle réponde tu es folle. Merci Catherine chérie, j'ai toujours adoré tes mots gentils. Je lui faisais une démonstration sur la femme de ménage sans la tuer. Un blanc s'ensuivit. Et elle me dit sans me regarder qu'elle avait peur de l'enfant, qu'il ressemble à son géniteur. Elle me demanda de la tuer et je fis semblant, jouant de tous mes charmes vampiriques pour la séduire. J'avais une nouvelle compagne, et nous restâmes très très proche.

Je fit quelque chose d'étrange que seul toi, Vald, aurait compris, je te donnais un autre descendant. J'offrais notre sang à Catherine sans en faire l'une des nôtre, en un mot, j'adoptais le futur enfant. L'hiver se passa lentement entre elle malade et moi qui la surveillais. Enfin, un matin de février, naquit un petit garçon, je pris le bébé dans mes bras, amusée par ses cheveux bleus, décidément, les mélanges et la génétique. Je sentis bien que s'il était humain, il était bien de notre lignée, je ne pourrais l'expliquer mais tu avais un fils. Je vécus plusieurs années avec ma charmante amie et notre bambin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous quitte. Contrairement aux autres, quand je sus que ses jours étaient comptés, je lui offrais de devenir ce que nous sommes et nous regagnions le château.

Notre bambin, courait dans les couloirs avec la joie de son âge, c'était un amour, sage et discret, intelligent mais qui en aurait douté ? Camus, quelle drôle d'idée ma Catherine… Le petit homme passait ses journées entre ses deux mères, parfois aussi sous la surveillance de Nina. Malgré son état qui se détériorait, elle refusait toujours, disant que l'éternité n'était qu'une éternelle souffrance. Je me dis qu'elle me connaissait trop bien, que je pouvais pas lui mentir à elle qui lisait si bien mon cœur. Je me retrouvais un jour d'été toute seule avec notre garçon. Je fis inhumer Catherine dans la Crypte et je restais seule sur les chemins de ronde. Nina me rappela que je devais sauver les héritiers de notre sang, et la mort dans l'âme, je me résolus à laisser mon deuxième trésor au Sanctuaire.

J'effaçai sa mémoire, et déposai mon garçon de quatre ans au Domaine. Je suivais les discutions du Domaine. J'entendis le Pope dire qu'il avait un bon potentiel, né en février. Un prétendant pour l'armure du Verseau. Un bon potentiel, pauvre con, c'est mon fils, un héro et son père était un guerrier capable de me tenir tête. Idiot de Pope qui ne résisterait pas un quart de seconde face à moi. Je restais dans les environs, jamais loin de mon bébé, je veillais. Les premiers temps, tout se passa assez bien, un autre petit garçon à la tignasse bleue était près de lui. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien et de toute façon, mon Camus parlait le grec. Par automatisme, je lui avais souvent parlé en grec, ma langue à moi.

Les choses se gâtèrent quand le Pope décida de le remettre à un chevalier pour le former. Je détestais cet homme, mon instinct me disait de me méfier. Et j'avais raison, sous une apparente obséquiosité écoeurante, il était d'un naturel violent. Je les suivis en Sibérie, constatant bientôt des traces de coups et des ecchymoses, je fulminais. Chaque soir, quand mon ange s'endormait, glacé et meurtris, je me matérialisais dans la chambrette, réchauffais et soignais le petit corps de mon fils. Ma patience n'était pas infinie, je sais je suis impulsive, colérique et déclancher la colère que ce soit d'un vampire ou d'un dieu n'est pas chose à faire. Je me réfrénais, bloquant l'aura du maître et lui faisant ressentir la mienne hostile. La mise en garde ne fit pas d'effet longtemps et une nuit où mon fils était vraiment en mauvais état, je me téléportais avec fracas devant l'homme, l'armure du Verseau fila en chien chien docile à mes pieds. La déesse de la guerre allait mettre les choses au point, lui rappeler son devoir. Je pensais avoir été claire sur le « On maltraite pas ses disciples ».

Le jour suivant, la première fois qu'il levait la main sur mon fils, je le télépotais hors de regard. Je me défoulais, le terrorisais, le laissais pour mort lui assurant que je reviendrais chaque jour et gare à lui pendant mon absence. Devant lui j'ordonnais à l'armure à mes pieds de le liquider s'il touchait au petit. Les jours passèrent, je revenais immanquablement chaque nuit pour mon bébé et j'entretenais la terreur du saint en jouant avec lui, il était ma proie, mon repas et je me jurais de le rendre immortel pour pouvoir me défouler, je rêvais de broyer chacun de ses os jusqu'à ce qui reste de lui qu'une purée brunâtre et de recommencer nuit après nuit.

Mon garçon grandissait, dans quelques jours, il aurait huit ans. J'avais lu l'esprit de son maître qui pensait qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'il soit un danger, qu'il était temps de l'abattre avant qu'il lui vole son armure. Cette nuit-là, je restai près de mon Camus, je fus surprise de le voir s'éveiller. « Madame qui êtes vous ? » Madame, c'est vrais j'étais vêtu à la grecque, certainement comme il imaginait une princesse antique. « Vous venez souvent quand je dors. » Je restais sans voix. Alors, il l'avait senti. Je me contentai de le prendre contre moi. Je caressai ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Je l'entourais de mon cosmos qui lui était familier, refermant les petites blessures. Je mêlais mon énergie à la sienne, lui révélant comment la maîtriser. Je restais contre lui dans le petit lit jusqu'aux premières lueur de l'aube, je déposais un léger baiser sur son front.

Ce matin, je suivis attentivement l'entraînement sachant comment il devait se finir. L'affrontement eut lieu, je restais en retrait mais prête à intervenir. J'étais dans le dos de mon fils, capable à tout moment de lancer une attaque sur son adversaire. Je sentis le cosmos de Camus se réveiller, je sus que je n'aurais plus besoin d'intervenir. Le regard de l'homme croisa le mien et ce fut fini. L'armure du Verseau était plus resplendissante que jamais et mon fils son possesseur. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait ressenti en tuant pour la première fois, un passage obligé en étant de notre lignée. J'espérais que ça ne le changerait pas, mais il avait aussi besoin de temps pour réaliser. Je souris en pensant aux longues traînées de sang que nous avions laissé à travers les siècles. Un fait, lui aussi un jour devrait s'affranchir de la mort, tuer est dans notre nature, le vampire par besoin où plaisir est le dieu, le dieu… par négligence ou inconscience, comme un enfant casse un jouet.

Auparavant, il y a un an, quelque chose s'est produit au domaine, un vrai hasard. Mais qui failli te valoir la vie, ma chérie, et qui coûta celle d'un de mes serviteurs. Ailloros du Sagittaire. Prise de cour, je me suis présentée à lui en lui confiant la dure tâche de te sauver. Il réussit de justesse mais y perdit sa vie. Je récupérai son corps inerte, me promettant de réparer cette injustice. Il t'avait confié à un touriste japonais, un brave homme il me sembla, et il t'emmena avec lui. Je t'observais de loin, effrayée à l'idée de compromettre ta fausse identité. Mais les choses sont allées trop vite et trop loin pendant que de mon nid d'aigle, je faisais nos plans de bataille.

Sortant de mes prévisions, j'allumais la télé. Et oui, qu'est ce que tu crois, j'ai tout le confort moderne dans mon tas de pierres millénaire. Je regardais les innombrables chaînes en miniatures quand des images de combats attirèrent mon attention, ainsi qu'une boite dorée, l'armure d'Ailloros. Ah, ma fille, ma chérie, qu'avais-tu fait ? Je quittais mon canapé fonçant dans mes papiers. Oui faire assez de bruit, assez de remue-ménage pour attirer les regards sur moi plutôt que sur toi, les mois suivants, je les passais en escarmouche avec l'autre camp. Pendant ce temps, ton frère avais fêté ses vingt ans et s'était faite une amie, je me sentais rassuré au fond, c'était de son âge, j'étais déjà assez surprise qu'il n'ai jamais eu de douce amie.

Le jour où tu atterris au Sanctuaire, je lâchai tout ce que je faisais et accourai. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti entre toi gravement blessée et ton frère. Je me réfugiais un moment dans notre crypte, celle où moi et ton père nous avions passé bien des journées. Ici, je me sentais moins seule, je suivais le parcours des bronzes, heureuse et effrayée de leur succès. Mon cœur volait vers l'un et l'autre, déchiré. Je pensais heureusement le blondinet incapable de te vaincre, mais je n'avais pas compté avec tes sentiments, mon trésor. Je pleurais amèrement de ne pas y avoir songé en trouvant ton corps glacé. Quelqu'un montait, je me cachais dans ta chambre, un homme, non le gamin d'il y a tant d'année pleurait lui aussi ta perte. Je sentais le chagrin monter et se transformer en une colère noire, je partais vers un avant poste des emplumés du nouveau culte et laissais mon désespoir et ma rancœur massacrer, tuer, déchiqueter tous ce qui passait à ma porter. Lorsque j'arrêtais il ne restait rien, rien que les traces du carnage que j'avais fait.

J'avais toujours ma fille mais j'avais perdu mon fils. Je m'isolais chez moi, consciente que mon emportement pouvait nuire à notre cause. Je prenais du recul, me contentant de suivre les combats de ma fille, quitte à l'aider discrètement. Je n'avais revu personne depuis la dernière guerre, et je n'en avais plus envie. Je laissais mes oncles faire joujou, si ça ne blessait pas ma fille, je voulais pouvoir pleurer en paix. Je m'intéressais de nouveau au monde lorsque je ressentis quelque chose d'anormal, Hadès mon oncle avait non seulement mis en scène sa propre défaite mais avait ressuscité touts mes chevaliers et mon Camus. Je regagnais Athènes, voulant savoir ce qui se passait réellement. Passe pour la résurrection, mais mon petit portait un bijou peu commun, la première fois aveuglée par mon chagrin, je n'y avais prêté attention.

Là, dans la petite chambre d'hôpital, où je me faisais passer pour une infirmière, je profitais de son sommeil pour mieux l'inspecter. La breloque était une représentation du destin, d'une de ses déesses, la minutie et le pouvoir qu'elle dégageait ressemblait à une protection divine. Je n'eus pas plus de temps, la copine de mon fils entrait dans la pièce, j'avais juste eu le temps de planter un baiser sur son front avant de me téléporter. Cette fille m'intriguait, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilités, au vue de la représentation, c'était Fortuna, mais je connaissais Fortuna et pas de doute possible, ce n'était pas elle.

Je suivais les gestes et déplacements de mes enfants et de la fille. L'occasion se présenta bientôt de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas une simple mortelle, la française était partie se confronter à la plus ancienne des divinités. Et à cet instant, j'avais vu une partie de sa nature. J'avais aussi senti autre chose, de la jalousie à ce qu'elle soit reconnu par cette déesse que j'avais si souvent servi sans ressentir sa présence. Qu'avait-t-elle de plus ? Une novice. Enfin, mon fils allait bien, ma Saori aussi, le temps de rallier les autres était venu. Finalement, Cassy a son charme, en tout cas, c'est une amie loyale. Je la sais avec mon Camus pour cette dernière nuit, moi j'ai fini de transcrire mes pérégrinations. Le jour va poindre.

Je regarde le serment gravé dans l'épée de nos accordailles : « À ma déesse, ma reine, mon épouse ». Oui qu'il en soit ainsi.

Vald, il est temps de finir la légende, la vielle reine qui depuis des siècles attendait le retour de son époux vit le vieux tronc bourgeonner et elle partit seule vers la lumière le retrouver.

Ta Pallas

Encore en vie ? Est-il donc impossible de mourir ? Je suis pas la seule déçue, Cassy, elle a failli réussir, mais par ironie, c'est Camus qui l'a retenue. J'ai notre fille dans mes bras, qu'elle est belle, notre princesse. Notre fils lui est toujours avec Milo et Cassy, pas vraiment sûr de ses sentiments envers les deux. Nina veille sur notre terre. Et il ne reste que Cassy et moi, insatisfaites les deux déicides, des éclopées du cœur, celles qui pleurent ceux qu'on leur a pris sans autres raisons que de les affaiblir. Peut-être passerons-nous les prochains siècles ensemble. S'il n'y avait eu toi, j'aurais pu l'aimer, et je suppose que tu l'aurais appréciée. Voilà, le monde va pouvoir oublier, reconstruire, je l'entends qui change déjà, lui et ses rumeurs. Cassy connaît maintenant mon secret et nos enfants notre histoire. Pour la première fois, j'ai vu son regard quand elle m'a offert sa gorge, et je suis émue de sa confiance. Nous sommes deux et il nous faut réapprendre à vivre, ne serait ce que survivre puisque nous ne pouvons disparaître.


End file.
